


Tormenting Weasel

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (was Maura16), Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory Ron-finds-out-about-Harry-and-Draco-and-freaks-out fic that any Drarry shipper must write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormenting Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in about 15 minutes, at 20 past midnight, so it isn't my best work. And I give it a category Humour because in my head it was funny. Feel free to tell me that it was not. 
> 
> Reviews are loved and cherished.

"Hey Sirius, hey Remus!" Ron called as he entered Grimmauld Place. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his cloak and walked into the living room. Sirius greeted him warmly, throwing a ball from hand to hand, never still. Remus muttered a quiet 'hi', not looking up from his book.

"Where's Harry? I need to talk to him." Sirius gestured upstairs, and Ron beamed. "Wait, Ron, if I were you I would wait…" cautioned Sirius, but Ron scoffed, bounding up the stairs.

"We shared a dorm room for six years and a fricking tent for several months," he shouted as he walked along the corridor to Harry's room. "What can he be doing that I- agh!" Sirius heard Ron's strangled scream and laughed, and even Remus chuckled.

Ron stood in the open doorway, mouth gaping and eyes wide with shock. Harry- his best friend Harry- was lying on his bed, glasses off, hair tousled, completely naked, wrapped around the also completely naked form of Draco Malfoy! Malfoy, of all people!

Harry opened his eyes, spotted Ron and yelled, scrambling to cover himself, but Malfoy simply rolled over to face Ron.

"Close the door, will you, Weasel," he drawled languidly, and then raised an eyebrow appraisingly. "Unless you want to join us?" Ron let out a horror-stricken yelp, slamming the door shut and almost sprinting away.

Draco laughed delightedly, lying back against the pillows, but Harry moaned in anguish, burying his face in the mattress. "He wasn't supposed to find out like that," he groaned, voice muffled. Draco grinned.

"I think it was perfect." He closed his eyes, picturing Weasley's horrified expression. He smirked. Tormenting Weasel was always fun.


End file.
